Get her now, and get her good
by Prongs II
Summary: Another mistletoe story, hopefully with an exciting twist! It's Christmas time, the trios 6th year at Hogwarts, and Ron and the Weasley twins make plans to trap that special someone under the mistletoe...


**(A/N) I just couldn't help myself... **

**So this is another Harry Potter mistletoe fanfic, with a little twist. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><span>Get her now, and get her good<span>

"Come on, little brother, what d'you got to lose?", asked Fred Weasley his younger brother Ron. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, at a table quite far away in the corner. The room was filled with Christmas spirited students who looked forward to the upcoming holidays.

Ron glared at his brother. "You mean except friendship, trust, help…?"

"Exactly! Nothing to worry about!"

"Or is little Ronniekins scared, a bit of a coward, maybe?", teased George and snickered along with his twin.

"I'm not a coward!", said Ron loudly. The twins laughed, but hushed at him Ron crossed his arms and glared angrily at them, but kept quiet, obviously wanting to remain rather unnoticed.

"Okay, okay…", said Fred and had to hold in another wave of laughter when he saw Rons sour face.

"This is how we do it…"

:~:

The next day, Harry noticed that Ron seemed rather nervous. He wouldn't stop fussing with his hands, and looked around all the time. When Harry asked him, though, he said that is was nothing. But Harry had his own suspicions – not too seldom did he catch Rons eyes lingering upon Hermione. It really was time for them to start dating soon. It amused him to no end how everyone so easily could see that they were made for each other, but how the genius Hermione Granger was completely oblivious. That is to say, when it didn't annoy him to no end – their twisted relationship could easily get on his nerves.

They sat down for dinner in the nicely decorated Great Hall. Harry smiled fondly as he looked around at the twelve usual gigantic Christmas trees, and he simply felt good. Christmas at Hogwarts was always something to look forward to. It didn't even become him when he saw Draco Malfoy over at the Slytherin table, boosting about all the presents that would await him when he got back to Malfoy Manor, shooting superior smirks his way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, popped Fred and George., and Harry dropped his potato in his lap. The twins leaned in between Harry and Ron, each on one side of their brother.

"It's done", they said with one voice.

"When she comes in…"

"… About a metre from where you're sitting…"

"… It'll make her stop…"

"... She'll be stuck…"

"… So you'll have your moment…"

"… To be the knight in shining armour!"

The redheaded twins grinned and Fred leaned in a little closer.

"Get her now, and get her good!"

Rons ears were as red as his hair and he looked frightened for his life. The twins laughed as they walked away to join Lee Jordan a couple of metres away.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. Ron just shook his head and pushed away his (for the first time in his life) untouched plate. Instead, he started chewing nervously on some sort of mint pastilles, all while keeping his eyes on the doors.

Five minutes later, Hermione came in, walking hurriedly toward her best friends at the Gryffindor table. She was arriving just a tad bit late, since she had been busy studying in the library. When she was only about a metre away from Ron and Harry, however, she suddenly stopped. Hermione looked surprised and tried to walk again, but her foot felt as if it was dragged back to the spot where she'd stopped. She couldn't take another step.

Ron rose quickly from the table, but in his eagerness to get to Hermione, he burst into someone from behind. He clumsily fell to the floor and heard an annoyed growl.

"Five point from Gryffindor, Weasley, you should learn to watch where you're going", said the obviously angry professor Snape. He glared at the boy still on the floor and swept around.

Quite many people in the Great Hall had seen the encounter. They now saw how Snape came to a halt next to Hermione Granger, who still hadn't moved. Ron could do nothing than stare, mouth wide open, from his place on the floor.

"What now..?", muttered Snape, annoyed that he couldn't just walk out of the Hall like a normal person, but had to run into not only one, but _two_ Gryffindors. He glared at Hermione, question in his eyes.

"We… Er, seem to be stuck, professor", said Hermione, who still had not figured out why. 'And they call her the brightest witch of her age!', Snape though, stopping the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Granger, I am aware of that, the question is _why_?"

"Mistletoe!"

The cry came from someone at the Ravenclaw table, and those few who weren't watching before, was now. When they looked up, they all saw a growing mistletoe over Snapes and Hermiones heads. It looked as if it was growing out of thin air, since the ceiling showed a dark night sky. Murmurs, snickers, and a few awkward laughs filled the Hall. Hermione saw many students grin at them. Snape saw that basically everyone at the whole staffs table looked amused. He gritted his teeth and looked down at the young witch before him. Big, nervous brown eyes met his.

"Ugh", he growled, feeling, awkward and annoyed as well as embarrassed by the situation. "I guess… Hm, I guess I have to kiss you, Granger".

Hermione looked as if she was about to faint, but nodded slightly. Snape thought about it. She did not look scared. Of course, being a bloody Gryffindor, she wouldn't be. But she did look a little… Disgusted. Why? Because of him? The thought made him even more annoyed than he already was. His idea of waiting until everyone had left vanished from his head. He would show her!

And with that, Hermione felt herself being dragged closer towards her Defence against the Dark Arts professor, as he, quite fiercely, put his arms around her. He captured her lips with his own, and Hermione was surprised with how gentle the touch was, yet filled with passion as his tongue made its way into her mouth.

The kiss lasted longer than it would actually have needed. With a quick glance around the room, Snape saw McGonagall with a stern, disapproving look on her features, while Slughorn still looked amused. Snape himself felt shocked, and quickly let go of the girl. He marched out of the Hall without looking at her again.

There was a shocked silence in the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the red faced Hermione, who still did not move. Ron opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as if he had just forgotten how to breathe. Draco Malfoy, along with most Slytherins, looked gobsmacked, and almost at little hurt. Harry looked as if he wanted to hit something really hard.

Slowly, Hermione came to her senses. Her cheeks were bright red, and she, too, looked shocked, but she had to force herself not ho smile. Who knew that Snape was such a good kisser? She scrambled down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, and as she did so, someone started to clap. The applause rose into a crescendo, and people immediately started talking of what they had just witnessed. Hermione stared down at her plate.

:~:

Later that evening, as she was going to bed, an owl tapped upon Hermiones window. She opened it, and the bird flew in to drop a single parchment in her lap. Curiously she took it, and read:

"_I might just give Gryffindor those points back_

_/Severus"_

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So what did you think? I would love a review. Personally I am really proud of this piece. It got longer than I had expected, and I did really have fun writing it. I hope I hade the characters justice - I'm quite fond of my Snape actually. This takes place during their 6th year, obvioulsy, and I basically just wanted to write a mistletoe fanfic. Come to think of it, this might be my very first Snape/Hermione. Did you catch my very slight Dramione in there too? Just felt like it ^^ **

**So I put this as a Ron/Hermione, since it follows both their thoughts, and I wanted to keep the element of surprise with Snape. But I'm going to change that, since then maybe the people who reads it won't feel ill... I'm really sorry about that! :) **

**And, not that I think you would sue me, but I do not own Harry Potter of course. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
